Live and Learn
by lilmickey2008
Summary: While David is trying to recover after his break up with Alex, Silver Sable and Venom are back to take another crack at him. Can David keep his powers under wraps while he and Spidey deal with those two? WoWP & Ultimate Spiderman crossover.
1. A New Beginning

AN: I hope that you like this one. R&R!

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Lynn was walking to school on a breezy spring morning, her older brother, David Falcone, close in toe. She was well ahead of him, as Louis kindly flipped him out of bed and told him to walk his little sister to school. Of course, lazy ass was said a few times to each other, and David reluctantly agreed to do the job. Of course, David was still half asleep, trudging up behind her.

"We're here." Lynn said finally. David looked up, and saw that they were indeed in front of her school.

"Finally." David sighed. "Later." He started to walk off, but Lynn stopped him.

"Aren't you going to walk me in?" Lynn asked sweetly.

"Why?" David asked impatiently. "I am sure that you will be fine." Lynn flashed puppy dog eyes.

"Alright!" David said, caving in. He pushed passed her, and walked into the school with her. David watched as many of the students were talking amongst themselves and heading to classes. David let out a sigh, and looked back towards his little sister.

"Thanks." Lynn said walking away from him and into the school. Just as David was about to leave himself, he saw something that absolutely almost destroyed him.

It was Alex kissing her new boyfriend, Dean.

It was then that David knew that in his heart, it was truly over between them. The girl he still cared for had moved on, leaving him behind to pick up the pieces of his life.

David didn't stay for them to see him, he was already out of the door, and on his way back home before anyone who knew him knew he was there. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he ran into a blonde young girl, promptly knocking her books to the ground.

"Sorry." David said helping her pick up her books.

"It's all right." She said. "Do you live around here?"

"No, I was just dropping off my sister at school." David said, "You were on your way there, right?"

"Yeah." She said. "Do you go to school?"

"No, not really." David said. "I am home schooled."

"Well, thanks for helping me she said," handing him a slip of paper with a name and number on it. David looked at it and said. "No problem, I'm David, by the way."

"Gigi Hollingsworth." Gigi said back.

"I'll give you a call later." David said, walking away. Gigi smiled and continued her walk to the school as well.

David smiled as he looked at that slip of paper she had given him. Then it just occurred to him. David knew that he had heard that name somewhere before...

AN: Okay, now David is going out with Alex's rival. How will this pan out? Read and find out!


	2. Moving On

AN: Nothing to really say, just read and enjoy!

Chapter Two: Moving On

Villo was calmly sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was pretty early in the morning, and Louis had already left for work. Lynn was at school, and David was probably on his way back from taking her there. Now he was left at home by himself, he couldn't leave the house because of his current condition, the fact that he looked like Chewbacca with bangs. Just as he was about to go to sleep, the front door opened, and David strolled in, sleepy demeanor gone, and a small smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Villo said.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" David answered.

"Dude, you are smiling, what is up?" Villo asked again.

"Well, I when I was walking back, I ran into a cute little blonde girl about my age. She gave me her number, and I am going to call her later." David said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Villo said with a little concern. "You are still trying to get over Alex, so are you sure that you should be putting your heart out there again?"

David shattered the glass he was holding. That made Villo jump out of fear, and fall off the couch that he was sitting on. He looked up, and saw that David was looking at him, tears in his eyes.

"Look Villo." David said, trying to hold his voice steady. "It is over between me and Alex. When I dropped off Lynn at school, I saw her kissing another guy. That is when I knew that there was no more between us as a couple. Look, I know that you, Lynn, and Louis are concerned about me, but don't be. I am fine."

"Are you really?" Villo asked sternly.

"Yes, I am." David said calmly.

"Okay, I believe you." Villo said. "So, when are you going to call this girl?"

"Well, I don't what to sound too eager, so I'll call her around tomorrow afternoon." David answered.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me." Villo said as David walked back to his room.

"Thanks, man." David said as he went into his room. He threw himself on his bed, and looked over at his counter. There he saw the picture of him and Alex. It was the one Louis had taken the night that David, Louis, and Villo had rescued Alex from some kidnapers. David took the photo in his hands, and he let a single tear fall onto the picture. It was only then that he knew the truth.

It was truly over...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MILES AWAY...

A woman, dressed in an all silver suit, stood over looking Queens, New York. She had only one thing in mind, revenge on the one person who took everything away from her. She was going to make him and his loved ones pay for her losing everything. The man she had in mind?

David Falcone. Silver Sable is back, and he had better watch his back.

AN: Well, one villain is revealed. Next time, Alex gets a little surprise, and it involves Gigi. R&R!


	3. Food For Thought

AN: Alex get's a very unwanted surprise, and that very surprise involves David and Gigi. Read and Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Food For Thought

Lynn was sitting on her couch, watching TV on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Her brother, David, had a complete mood switch. He was somewhat a little preoccupied with his break up with Alex, and him seeing her kissing Dean, that made him almost lose it with anger, and heartbreak. Then, out of nowhere, he had somewhat a dramatic change in emotion. He seemed to have a great mood, out of nowhere. It was great to see, especially from Lynn's point of view.

Lynn stirred when she heard a knock at her door. She looked out of the peephole, and saw that it was Alex standing there. She let out a small smile, and let her in.

"What's up?" Lynn greeted. She moved out of the way so Alex could come inside.

"Nothing really." Alex said. "I just came by because my parents were boring the living daylights out of me."

"Don't you have a lesson in about ten minutes?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered, "But it wouldn't kill me if I was a little late."

"Sure." Lynn said.

"Anyways, how's...David doing?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Strangely enough, a lot better." Lynn said. "I don't know what happened, but he has been a lot happier lately. I really can't explain it."

"So, is he here?" Alex asked, looking around.

"No, he and William went out to Queens to see Peter." Lynn said.

"Do you think that he has found someone else?" Alex asked.

"Probably." Lynn answered. "Look, he is still on the rebound from losing you. It is obvious that he still loves you, and you still love him. But what he does and who he dates is his business, not mine. Besides, you have Dean now."

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Alex said.

"Alex, you still love David, right?" Lynn asked her. It was a full minute before she answered.

"Yeah, I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David, William, and Peter were sitting in Peter's room, hanging out. William already knows that Peter is Spiderman, because David told him. Also, Peter was being kept in the dark about his powers, and the fact that he was a S-Class wolf demon. He knew that the less Peter knew, the better.

"So, how are things going for you?" Peter asked David.

"I have been better, and have seen better days." David answered.

"Look, I am sorry about what happened between you and Alex." Peter said in a reassuring way. "How did you two break up anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you." David said. "One second, everything is fine, and the next, it's Splitsville for the two of us."

"David, you seemed to have changed a lot over the past year." Peter said. "It seems around the time you left a few months ago, you were happy and carefree. When you came back, you became so dark, and evil. What happened?"

"Alex, plain and simple." William said. "She and her family used him, and once he saw what they were doing, he had his heart broken."

"William. That's enough." David said. "Look, Peter. When we are given powers, it can sometimes cause us to lose the one's we hold the most dear to us. That is what happened to me. The difference between us, however, I don't regret getting or having my powers, because I can do good like you."

"Yeah, that is a way of looking at things, I suppose." Peter said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right outside of Waverly Place, atop of a tall building overlooking the city, was a man dressed in jeans, a green hooded cloak. He watched the Russo's work their shop. A sinister smile grew across his face.

"Soon, revenge will be mine." He said before disappearing out of view. His enemies had a right to fear him. Eddie Brock was a bad dude, and his alter ego as Venom was even worse.

AN: Alright, I know that I said that Alex was going to find out about David and Gigi, but that will happen next chapter. As always, R&R!


	4. Over You

AN: Alex gets a very unwanted surprise in this chapter. Read and enjoy!

Chapter Four: Over You

William sat in his studio apartment that he sometimes shared with David. He was enjoying this time alone, because David was out on his date with Gigi. Oh, boy, when it hits the fan with that mess, it won't be pretty. As he sat on the couch in his living room, he heard a knock come from his front door. He got up, went over to the door, and answered it. He opened the door to see Alex, and Lynn standing there.

"What's up?" William said casually.

"Cut the crap, William. Who is David's new girl?" Lynn said.

"I can't tell you that." William said.

"Why not?" Alex said.

"He threatened me and said if I told anyone, especially you two, well, it wasn't going to be pretty." William chuckled.

"Well, what can you tell us?" Lynn asked.

"I can't tell you anything because David has that Jagan Eye, and he will know if I told you guys about who he was seeing now." William said.

"So, you aren't going to tell us?" Alex asked.

"No, sorry." William said. He waved goodbye, and closed the door.

"That went nowhere." Alex said as they walked up the street. "So, why do you think that he hasn't told us who it is?"

"He probably thinks that it isn't none of our business, that's why." Lynn said. "Wait, have you told him about Dean?"

"No." Alex said. "Why?"

"Don't bother now. With his Jagan eye, he probably read your mind and found out about him already." Lynn said.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Alex asked. "It not like we are going to round a corner and..."

Lynn grabbed her arm, and ducked around a corner, They saw David talking with a blonde girl that looked familiar, but they couldn't see her face. Then David leaned in and kissed the girl deeply. When he moved out of the way, they saw who it was.

It was Gigi.

"No." Alex said. "It can't be..."

"It is. There it is in color, David's new girlfriend is none other than Gigi." Lynn said. She looked over and saw that Alex was tearing up.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing, let's go." Alex said, on the verge of crying. Lynn followed after her, and she had a deep feeling in her heart, that this truely was the end of those two, or was it?

AN: Sorry if that was short, read and review for more!


	5. Ex Factor

AN: Dean and David meet for the first time, and boy is it going to be something.

Chapter Five: Ex Factor

It just had to be Gigi, didn't it? Alex was standing at the counter of her parents sandwich shop, asking that question over and over in her head, thinking what could have brought those two together. What could have happened that would make David love Gigi and for David to forget all about them? Then she realized what it was, and she knew all along.

_Me. I broke up with him, and drove him into the arms of...HER. This is my fault. _Alex knew that this was the truth. She knew that for sure. She let out a sigh and a small tear as she went back to work.

"What's with you?" Justin asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Alex said. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, is Lynn seeing anybody?" Justin asked.

"Wait, why are you asking?" Alex asked.

"I want to ask her out." Justin said.

"Sorry, I have a little too much on my mind." Alex said, walking into the back.

"It's about Gigi and David, isn't it?" Justin asked his sister. Alex turned around and looked at him.

"How did you know about that?" Alex asked.

"Louis came in yesterday and told mom and dad about them two." Justin said.

"Great, now everybody knows about David, and Gigi." Alex said. She walked back out to the counter, and saw her new boyfriend, Dean sitting there.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about some things." Alex said softly.

"Look, if you are thinking about that David kid, don't. He not good enough for you." Dean said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Alex lied to herself. She knew that Dean was only trying to make her feel better, and she knew that he was great for her. As they sat there talking, guests came and went, and also, many customers came and grabbed their orders and left. It was pretty calm in the restaurant, until David and William walked in. Alex looked over and saw them coming over to the counter.

_Oh, crap._ Alex thought. David and William came right up to the counter.

"I am here to pick up an order." William said. Alex went to the back, and that left David and Dean there to talk.

"So, you are Alex's ex, huh?" Dean said slyly.

"Yeah, and I assume you are Dean?" David said.

"Yeah, I am her new boyfriend." Dean said in a condescending voice. William had a really bad feeling that this was going to turn really ugly.

"I can't really see what Alex ever saw in you." Dean said.

"I really can't take that as an insult, coming from a greased up wrench monkey." David shot back. William braced himself as the two got in each other's faces.

"Look, she needs someone who isn't a little boy like you are." Dean said.

"Little boy?" David chuckled. "I am a bigger man than you will ever be."

"Really, why did she leave you because you are a pathetic little orphan?" Dean snarled.

"I would be angry at that statement, but it seems to me you are just mad that you are a rebound." David said. And what happened next was the thing that sealeed the deal on everything between Dean and David. William couldn't believed it himself, and he was standing right there.

Dean punched him in the face, hard. Everyone in the restaurant watched to see David reaction. David looked right at Dean and did something that William didn't expect David to do.

He smiled, and left. William stared, and followed him outside. Dean looked at his hand, and it was really bruised.

_That kid's not human..._

AN: Keep reading for more!


	6. You Gonna Pay

AN: This is the aftermath of Dean hitting David, and a few more surprises. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: You Gonna Pay

"He hit you!?" Peter said as David and William were sitting at his desk.

"William was standing right there, and he saw the whole thing." David said.

"He's right." William agreed. "I saw it all."

"Well, what did you do?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Nothing." David said smiling. "Although Rayzor might be paying him a visit later."

"Ahhh, so that's what you had planned." William said. "Sweet."

"Yeah, that is going to be a real winner." Peter said.

"What are you talking about?" David said. "Spidey's going too."

"Excuse me?" Peter gasped.

"You are going too." William said. "We need a look out."

"Why can't you do it?" Peter asked.

"Because it is all about being stealthy, something you know a lot about." David grinned.

"I am not going to get out of doing this, am I?" Peter whined.

"Nope." William said.

"Fine." Peter agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justin was walking up to Louis' house. He knew that Louis was home alone, and he decided that it would be the best time to ask him the favor. Mustering up all the courage that he had, he knocked on the door.

Louis answered, and looked at the young wizard.

"Yeah, what's up?" Louis answered.

"I want to ask you something important." Justin said.

"Like what?" Louis said.

"Would it be okay if I asked out Lynn?" Justin asked.

"That's not up to me. I am not her family." Louis said. "If you want permission to ask her out, you need to ask her family."

"You mean, I have to ask..."

"David. Yes." Louis said. "Good luck with that." With those parting words, Louis closed the door. Justin shuddered, but he knew that it would come to this, him having to confront David. It wasn't going to be easy, to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David, William, and Peter were outside Dean's window, looking around and making sure there were no surprises.

"Alright, I am about to go in, any questions?" David asked.

"No." Peter said.

"How come I am here?" William asked.

"Good. See you in a little bit." David transformed into Rayzor and jumped into Dean's window. William chuckled as he heard Dean scream like a little girl. Rayzor jumped right out of the window, and looked at them.

"Let's roll!" Rayzor said.

"What's up?" William asked.

"No time to explain, let's roll!" David said as he changed back. William and peter looked at each other, and followed after the wolf demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver Sable was standing on the top of a roof over looking Waverly Place. She had bad intentions on her mind.

"I figured that I would find you here." A voice said from behind him.

"Eddie Brock. I thought I smelled something foul." Silver Sable said.

"Ouch. That hurts. Much like the smack down that David gave you a year ago." Eddie said.

"Whatever." Silver Sable said. "Since you are here, I have a warning for you. Stay away while I seek revenge on David Falcone."

"Like you will get a chance to before I do. How about whoever gets to him first, gets him. Deal?" Eddie said.

"Deal." Silver Sable said. They knew that they were going to get David Falcone, and they knew the perfect way.

His girlfriend, Alex.

AN: Stay tuned for more!


	7. Rude Awakening

AN: It's time for a rude awakening. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Rude Awakening

After he sent William and Peter home, David decided that he would take some time to chill out on this bright afternoon. He was going to enjoy some quiet R&R. While he was away, and tracking down his grandfather's demon weapons, he decided to try and sleep in some trees. He got the idea from Hiei, and strangely enough, it was quite comfortable. Now he was going to have a really nice nap, Jagan working under the band he wore.

No sooner than when he closed his eyes, he was jolted awake, and he looked around. He looked down and saw Justin and Max Russo, looking around the forest like they was lost. He looked at them, and smiled.

_This is perfect. _David thought. He waited until the brothers where a few feet away from the branch he was sitting on, and when they were in position, he jumped down landing softly behind them.

"Greetings." He said in a voice that made them nearly fall over. Justin looked at him nervously.

"Hey. What's up?" Justin asked in a nervous voice.

"What do you want, wizards?" David asked in a very cold tone.

"Justin has something he wants to ask you." Max said, elbowing his older brother. "Well? Ask him!"

Justin cleared his throat, and asked him. "Well, Dean and Alex are going to this restaurant, and my mom and dad want me to tag along so I can keep an eye on them and turn it into a double date. Well, I wanted to ask Lynn so she could help..."

"You are asking my permission to ask out my little sister, right?" David asked. Justin slowly nodded.

"Sure." David said and Justin gave a sigh of relief, but he relaxed too soon, just as he opened his eyes, David was in his face.

"Listen very carefully to me Justin." David said in a low growl. "If you so much as try anything, they will never find your body, and trust me, I can make that happen." Before Justin could fully blink, David was gone.

"He was kidding about that body thing, right?" Max asked.

"No, I think not." Justin said, he turned to leave, but a voice entered his mind.

_Damn right I was serious._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SATURDAY 5:00 PM**

While David was at the movies with Gigi, he kept a close eye on the double date Lynn and Justin had with Alex and Dean by using his Jagan eye. He told his sister that if Dean or Justin tried anything or said anything wrong, he'll be there in a flash. David let out a sigh as Gigi rested her head on his shoulder. For some odd reason, David didn't feel as right with her as he did with Alex, and he knew that Alex felt the same way with Dean.

"David?" Gigi said. David was snapped from his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah Gigi?" He responded.

"Can you get me a soda?" She asked sweetly. David smiled and nodded, and began his walk to the concession stand. As soon as he left the movie, he cell phone rang. He answered to the sound of Peter's voice, and judging from the sounds in the background, he was chasing someone.

"David, we have a little problem!" Peter yelled over the background noise.

"What's wrong?" David asked in a concerned voice.

"I am chasing Eddie Brock, also known as Venom." Peter said.

"And you are calling me why?" David said in an uninterested tone. He knew that Rayzor could beat him easily, so Venom wasn't a really big concern.

"He is going after Alex and your sister!" Peter said. David eyes went wide. That SON OF A ....

"Alright, grab William and hold him off until I get there." David said. He was about to run out of the door, until he remembered something.

"Gigi." David gasped. He grabbed a soda, and walked back into the movie room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My sister had an accident, and she needs my help. We have got to go." David said in a worried tone. He grabbed her wrist, and yanked her out of her seat and ran towards his car.

He knew that Venom would kill the girl he loved, and he would die trying if he must to prevent that.

AN: Next time, the showdown. Enjoy!


	8. Rematch

AN: Venom is after Alex and Lynn, can he stop him before he get's to them?

Chapter Eight: Rematch

After David dropped Gigi off, he had to make an absolute scramble to beat Venom to the restaurant where Lynn and Alex were. He knew that he couldn't let anything happen to them. Just as he rounded a corner, he saw a big black figure being chased by a little blue and red blur.

"That's them." David said quietly to himself. He got out of his car, and ran into an alley, and transformed into Rayzor, and chased him as well. It was when Venom saw them both that he came to a complete stop in the street. He looked back with a smile on his face.

"Well, well. Looks like I am going to have a chance to get rid of not one, but two pains." Venom hissed.

"If you could barely lay a hand on Spiderman, what makes you think you stand a chance against me?" Rayzor said.

"I know your weaknesses." Venom growled. "You are weak when it comes to loved ones."

"Eddie, you are getting to be a real pain." Spiderman said. "I mean, how many times do we have to smack you around before you get the hint?"

"You won't beat me this time!" Venom said, lunging at them both. They both dodge his lunge easily. That is when he got an idea. Venom moved to a parked car, and lifted it up.

"Uh, I don't think that he is going to drive that." Spidey said. Venom looked back, and heaved it at them, The two just barely dodged it as it came at them. That is when Venom saw a tanker coming up the street. As soon as the driver saw Venom, he got out of the truck, Venom grabbed the tanker and threw it at them. As the tanker came at them, Rayzor knocked Spiderman out of the way. Rayzor took the full force of the truck as it hit him head on, and pinned him against a wall.

"David!" Spiderman shrieked as he went to check on his friend. Venom hissed and leapt away. David soon fell unconscious, and before things went black, he thought of the night he rescued Alex...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex was quietly sleeping in the hotel bed that she shared with her three rescuers. It was only a few days before that she was kidnapped, and then rescued by a half - man, half - lion, and a boy who was about the same age as her. As she laid there, she was calmly awoken by the weight of the mattress shifting. She sat up, and saw that David wasn't lying by her anymore. She calmly looked around, and saw that he was standing out on the balcony. She got up, and walked out to join him on the balcony._

"_Hey." She said quietly. David looked up and smiled at her. He continued to look at the starry night._

"_What's up?" She asked calmly._

"_I was just thinking about family and things." David said calmly._

"_David, where's your family?" Alex asked calmly._

"_What do you mean?" David asked back. "Louis and Villo are my family."_

"_I mean, where are your parents? Mother and father." Alex said. David looked away, took a deep breath, and told her._

"_My parents are dead." David said sadly. "They died like a year after I was born. I don't even know what had happened to them."_

"_So Louis has been raising yo this whole time?" Alex asked._

"_Yeah, he has." David answered. "He is a really nice guy, and he is friends with your parents as well."_

"_Yeah, that explains a few things." Alex said. "David, thanks for everything." _

"_No problem." David said. "We better get back before Louis and Villo wake up."_

_Just before David walked inside, Alex leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. David blushed as she walked back into the hotel room._

AN:Awww. Next time, more confrontations. R&R!


	9. The World Around You

AN: Something's brewing. What is it? Read and find out!

Chapter Nine: The World Around You

This was not one of his better days to say the least. Hell, that is putting it lightly.

David laid on his bed, ribs heavily taped from being pinned between a wall and very heavy semi truck. David blinked and sat up, ignoring the pain that was running through and looked at his pal, William. William smiled and began his speech telling him what had happened.

"You were hit by a truck, David. Me and Peter had to get you back here before the cops showed up." William said calmly.

"Yeah, I remember the truck." David winced. "What about Alex and Lynn? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they are fine." William said. "I filled them in about what had happened. Why was Venom after you and Peter?"

"A while before I met you, I got my Rayzor powers while fighting Venom." David said. "Now that he is back, I also have to watch out for Silver Sable as well."

"The bounty hunter?" William asked.

"Yeah." David said.

"Wow. Any way, Alex is here, and she wants to talk to you." William said.

"What? Why?" David asked standing up.

"She wants to talk to you." William said. "I leave you two lovebirds alone." David slowly pulled a black t-shirt on to go with his black jeans. That is when Alex came into the room.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself." David said. She calmly sat next to him, and looked down at the floor.

"Thanks for saving us, again." Alex said.

"No problem." David said. Alex let out a deep sigh, and looked at him. David also looked at him as well.

"David, do you still love me?" Alex asked. David was a little taken aback by that sudden question. He knew that he had to answer her, but he knew that they weren't together anymore, and he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I never stopped." David said. Alex looked a little flushed, and David looked the same way. They turned to face each other, and just stared at each other. Before they knew it, they were kissing. Alex pulled away, face completely red.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Alex said. "I gotta go." Before David cold react, she was long gone, leaving him there alone to be with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex was walking in a daze back to Waverly Place. She kissed her ex-boyfriend all the while being with her current one. She was confused, very confused. She needed to talk with someone. She pulled out her cell phone, and began to look up Lynn's number, just as she did so, she turned around, and was grabbed by a big, muscular, black monster. Alex tried to scream, but the life was drained out of her.

"Now I have gotten my prize. David Falcone, revenge will be mine!" Venom hissed as he jumped away, Alex unconscious in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David was sound asleep when his Jagan eye woke him up. He sat p with a feeling that was all too familiar to him.

_Something's wrong..._

AN: R&R to find out what happens next time!


	10. Possession

AN: Venom has Alex. Will David save her in time? Read and find out!

Chapter Ten: Possession

David walked out of his house and up the same way that Alex took to get home. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He knew it. If Venom or Silver Sable had harmed her in any way, he'd kill them both. He flipped open his phone, and dialed her number. He still had it because, well, he really didn't know. He dialed it, and waited.

Then to his absolute horror, he found it in an alley, ringing loudly. As he approached it, he noticed that the phone had something really frightening on it.

_Blood._

David felt his heart sink. He knew that he had to find her. NOW. He wanted to run, but his broken ribs prevented him from doing so, but in fear of Alex being hurt, he fought though the pain, and began his run, he used his Jagan to try and find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was sitting in his room, well, he was laying on his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, his Spidey sense went off. He ran to his window, just in time to see Venom jump by, holding Alex in his arms. Peter ran to his closet, and donned his Spiderman costume, and jumped after him, knowing that David was already after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William was working out in his apartment, when a voice entered his head.

_William, listen to me. Venom has Alex. He is heading downtown. Meet me and Spidey there._

_Okay, I'm on my way. _William grabbed his t-shirt, got into his car, and began his drive to downtown.

_Something big is about to happen. _William thought. He raced for the downtown area with absolute fear in his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David arrived where Venom's energy stopped. He ran inside, and saw that he was in the right place, hence the people running away from the area that he was heading towards. When he got to a clearing, he looked up, and saw that Venom was standing over Alex, holding a car over her unconscious body.

"Eddie!" David yelled. Venom looked back at him, still holding the car above Alex.

"I'm the one you want." David said. "You want to fight me, well, here I am." David transformed into Rayzor, and let out a deep howl. "Let's do this."

Venom took a few steps towards him, and then threw the car into the air. David watched as it started to fall towards Alex. Rayzor rushed towards Alex, and right as the car was about to hit her, he knocked it away. Rayzor looked back, and saw that Venom's tentacles were coming at the both of them. Rayzor threw his body over Alex's to shield her from the attack. He winced as the tentacles sliced his back. In a daze, he scooped her up, and jumped away. Venom was hot on their heals, and he was not about to let his prizes get away...

AN: Read for more!


	11. Nowhere To Hide

AN: What will happen when things come together? Read and find out!!!

Chapter Eleven: Nowhere To Hide

Downtown looked like a damn twister hit it. That would be the best way to describe it. William looked around at the destruction, and wondered just how could David have fought Venom injured. That was something he was going to have to consider when hell wasn't breaking loose.

"Did yo find them?" Spiderman asked, plopping down next to William.

"No, but they were here, look around." William said, pointing to the destruction. Spidey took in the damage, and looked back to William.

"Okay, so now what?" Spiderman asked.

"We find them, what else?" William said.

"How? We don't know where they are or where they went." Spiderman said.

"With this." William said. He pulled out a funny looking watch.

"What's that?" Spidey asked, curious.

"It's a tracker of werewolf powers." William lied, it was actually a special version demon compass that tracks the heart rate of certain demons. William looked at it, and then looked up as a bunch of helicopters flew over head.

"Spidey, who is that?" William said pointing. Spiderman looked up, and saw a legion of helicopters flying over head.

"Judging by the way they are looking down here, they are either looking for Venom and David, or we have been invaded by someone." Spiderman said.

"Either way, we better find them, and fast." William said. Spidey nodded, and they ran towards the area where they hoped that David and Alex was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rayzor found a small cave near the edge of the city. The pain that was going through his body was really taking a toll on him. He looked at the sleeping Alex in his arms. He knew that he had to fight through the pain to protect her. He slowly pressed himself against the wall, and with Alex still held close to him, he closed his eyes, and changed back into his human form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alex woke up, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cave, but how did she get here? She looked around a little bit more, and realized that she was huddled against David. She felt for his pulse, and realized that his pulse was weak. He was alive and breathing, but just barely. She removed herself from his lap, and laid him down gently on the cave floor. She calmly stared at him as his labored breaths echoed through the cave. Alex felt guilty for all of the pain that his body has endured. Merlin stabbed him in the stomach, his injuries at the hands of Izan at the Dark Tournament, Nightmare taking over her mind and forcing her to stab him, and him being crushed by a truck. He endured all of that pain for her.

Alex went over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"David?" Alex whispered. At the sound of her voice, he seemed to calm down and breath softly.

"David, look. I am really sorry that I made you go through all of this for me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I still have strong feelings for you. Look, what I am trying to say is, David, I love you." Before she knew it, she leaned over, and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She took off her jacket, and laid it across him. She then went to the entrance, and looked at the calm forest that surrounded the cave. She looked back at the sleeping demon, and smiled. She went back, and laid beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver Sable was in a helicopter flying towards a small cave on the horizon. She knew that the werewolf and his girlfriend was there, and she was going to get him and her for the disgrace that they brought on to her. A sick smile grew across her face as their destination grew closer in the clearing...

AN: What will happen next? Read and find out!!!


	12. Shattered Dreams

AN: All things must come to an end. Peace will be shattered. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Shattered Dreams

Spiderman and William were running through the forest, trying to reach the cave where David and Alex were held up in. By the legions of helicopters that were heading to the area, that was a sign that things were going to take a hard right turn pretty soon.

"Something's bad is about to go down." Spidey said.

"Come on, we have to reach the cave before they do." William said. "Spidey, do you know who that is?"

"Silver Sable and her thugs." Spiderman said. "Me and David tangled with them before. Chances are that she wants some payback."

"So she might kill them both." William said. Spidey nodded slowly. With that agreement, they knew that they had to find them before it is too late.

When they took another step, they were cut off by someone and something big. Venom, to be precise.

"Going somewhere?" He taunted. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"William, I'll contend with him. Go find David and Alex!" Spiderman screamed. William nodded, and ran off as Spiderman stood back, and fought Venom. He hoped that his friends were alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex awoke to the noise of helicopters and other things flying over head. She walked to the entrance of the cave and peered out of it, and to her alarm, they were looking down aat their location. Alex went back and tried to shake him awake.

"David! David, wake up!" Alex said, shaking him violently. She was so caught up in trying to wake him up, she never noticed that William was in the cave. He ran up to her, and yanked her away from David.

"We have to go!" William yelled at her. "They are about to attack the cave!"

"I'm not leaving without him!" Alex said. William looked back, and heard a missile firing. Without thinking, William grabbed Alex, and rushed her out of the cave, just as the missile hit the cave and exploded with David still inside. Alex looked on in horror as the remains of the cave that held her tre love went up in flames. David was dead.

Or was he?

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Next up the conclusion, and be prepared for a surprise...


	13. Live and Learn

AN: The story concludes. Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen: Live and Learn

Silver Sable cackling laugh was heard throughout the small forest as William and Alex watched as the cave with David inside went up in flames. Alex was watching on in Mortal horror and total disbelief that this was really going to happen to her. She was going to lose the one she held so dear to her.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Silver Sable taunted. "I don't think that we will have a problem from him in the future. He seems to be a little hot under the collar, so to speak."

William was no trying to hold Alex back from trying to attack Silver Sable. In this confusion, Spiderman swung onto the scene.

"What happened?" Spidey asked. William pointed to the destroyed cave that was now completely in flames. Spidey looked on and asked, "Where is David?"

"Inside there." William said. Spidey looked on as the cave was being consumed by flames.

"All right, enough of this emotional mumbo jumbo." Silver Sable hissed. "Round p the prisoners. I am too talented for this mess." Just as they were about to grab the three of them, an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Yes, you are so talented, I am reluctant to make the kill." Everyone looked around, and saw David standing there. He looked as though he wasn't trapped in an explosion. His taped arm was untaped, and the wolverine tattoo was flashing red.

"You are alive!?" Silver Sable exclaimed, taken aback that he was alive. "But how?"

David smiled as he removed his head band, revealing his Jagan eye. Spidey, Silver Sable and her men were in shock. William smiled and pulled Alex and Spidey out of the way of an all too eminent attack.

Needless to say, Silver Sable was already rushing her men back into their respected helicopters, and David only watched on as they ran away with tails between their legs. With a smile, David calmly walked over to the three of them, who were eying David in utter shock.

"So, what's up?" David said casually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All four were now in David's room, accompanied by Lynn, Louis, and Villo. As David calmly taped up his head, Peter was grilling him with questions.

"You are a demon?" Peter asked.

"Yep." David calmly responded. "An S-Class wolf demon, nonetheless."

"When did you get these powers?" Peter asked.

"He always had these powers." Lynn said. "Right before our dad was killed, he gave his powers to David. It was just a matter of time before his body could handle the powers."

"So, that whole mess with Venom a while back, that had no influence once so ever on him?" Peter asked.

"If anything, it sped up the process of him getting his powers." Louis said. He looked at his watch, and said, "Well, it's getting late. If you don't want me to throw you out on your ass, you will leave now." Everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights, and left the room. David turned around, and saw Alex standing there, shyly smiling at him.

"David, how come you are dating Gigi?" Alex asked him.

"I was dating her, but then I found out she was only with me to make you jealous, and when I called her out on it, she said it was no big deal." David said.

"So, you are single again?" Alex asked. David nodded. Alex waled over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" She stated.

"I love you too." David said.

**THE END**

AN: They are not back together, yet! Maybe in my next story, as always, thanks for reading, and review!


End file.
